Fang Xingjian/Skills
Main Skills/ Techniques * Four Celestial Eradication Swords'' '- Lv.50 (New Max) ** Original Five God-Slaying Swords with Mystic Abyss Heavenly Emperor’s sword techniques had merged with them. No more Rebirth. ** It is constantly getting stronger due to MC understanding, mixing, and adding a divine equipment for it. * 'Celestial Eradication Sword Formation' ''- Lv.50 (New Max) ** It is constantly getting stronger due to MC understanding, mixing, and adding a divine equipment for it. ** Everything besides 'Instant' has reached Microscopic. * '''''Sword Force * Sword Prowess Special Techniques * Boundaries Negation * Heaven’s Volition Sword Technique ** Heaven's Volition Sword Intent. '' ** After Fang Xingjian had reached the Divine level, level 30, he could finally harness the power of the Heaven’s Volition Sword Intent in its entirety, no longer needing to deplete any potential in order to activate it * ''Heaven-Connecting Upper Extremity Sword Physique. ** Moon relic knowledge fixed the flaws of the Heaven-Connecting Sword Physique ''and greatly upgraded it. ** Fixed Flaws of this technique due to new mastery of space after reaching lv.34. Now it is stronger. * ''Thunder-Inducing Technique ** A martial technique that strengthens the martial will’s prowess. This technique absorbs the heavenly thunders and terrestrial magnetism forces and adds them into the martial will. From there, the martial will be strengthened from both the inside and the outside. * Heart Sword Path * Trice technique ** In the Divine Levels, one has to go through the Nine Heavens thing to reach the next level. Every time someone is there, they are sent to a parallel world. Some worlds have time dilations where 1 day on normal planet = 1 year in parallel world or vice versa. This technique of the Church is used by them to pick the parallel world of the best time dilation so that they could transition quickly in the normal world. * Double Moons Projection ** Lets two people to go transition in the divine level together. Must have absolute trust in each other and must be similar in levels. * Chaotic Blitz ** The attack created by MC when he came lv.31. ** Used on Undying Xia before but the novel never acknowledged it. Past Technique/Skills '''(Gone or Synthesized) * ''Basic Sword Technique' - Lv. 30 (max) ** Gave 1st specialty Swordsmanship * Single-handed Sword Grab '- Lv. 20 (max) * ''Cross Slash - Lv.20 (max)'' * ''Grizzly Bear Sword Technique - Lv.30 (max)'' * ''Eagle Sword Technique - Lv.30 (max)'' * Tenauer-Style Body Strengthening Sword Technique '- Lv. 30 (max)'' * ''Nine Yang Divine Sword Technique '- Lv.20 (max) * ''Chaotic Strike - Lv.20 (max)'' * ''Silver Moon Prayer Sword Technique -Lv.20 (max)'' * Descent of Holy Light '- Lv.max'' * ''Tresia-Style Foundation Sword Technique '- Lv.20 (max) * ''Nine-Headed Dragon Sword Technique - Lv.max'' * ''Hegemonic Qi Slash of Heavens and Earth - Lv.max'' * ''15 sets of basic sword techniques (Tempest Overlord, Gale Sword Deity, Aurora Sword Spirit, etc) Lv.max'' * ''Meteor Sword Technique ''- Lv.20 (max) * ''Storm sword technique ''- Lv.max * ''53 more basic sets of sword techniques ''-'' 'Lv.max * ''8 training sword technique''' ''- Lv.max * ''Another 3 sets of basic techniques ''- Lv.max * '''''19 Basic techniques - Lv.max * Learns more basic/nurturing techniques that equal to 100 ''- Lv.max * ''Reduced Force Field ''- (No Lvls) ** The basic form of communication with the ether particles. At the stage of the first job transition, everyone would have this technique. * ''Supreme Mistwind Sword ''- Lv.30 (max) * ''Radiant Light Sword''' - Lv.20 (max)'' * Ether Divine Art - ''Lv.12'' ** A technique which can be used by any job in this world and incorporated with any experts’ Killing techniques. It’s because it’s use is not to directly kill enemies, but rather, provide the practitioner with a killing weapon. A skill of Second Transition Knights that was used by MC as a 1st Transition Knight. Basically gives special effect to a weapon at hand but it doesn't create a weapon for MC. It can also an external material like any steel or wood or whatever that gives off a similar effect to the one user required to quickly upgrade the Effulgence Weapon that user wants to create. ** Mc's is called Silver Fox which has the ability of Shock that uses High-Frequency in order to cut through anything. Look up Murasama from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance or Misty Knight from Marvel. * ''Ether Sword Ripples (Mutated Reduced Force Field due to a change in mental cultivation)'' * Rebirth Sword Technique '- ''Lv.40 (New Max) ** First Sword Skill created by synthesis of ether and skill seed and also a mix of every nurturing skill in to the Basic Sword Technique. * ''New Nine Sword Dragon Technique''' - Lv.40 (New Max)'' ** Created by synthesis of all his training skills * ''Ether Sword Ripples(Improved) ''- (Became even stronger due to more fusions) ** Fusion of Ether sword Ripples, Radiant light sword , and Supreme Mist Sword * Luminous Heaven Soaring Slash '- ''Lv.40 (New Max) ** Fusion of Radiant Light Sword and Supreme Mist Sword * ''Ninety Thousand Godly Demon Flash''' - Lv.40 (New Max)'' ** The Ninety Thousand Godly Demon Flash used speed, footwork, light, and shadows to create errors in one's sight and hearing. With each sword attack, many illusions would be created. It was said that ultimately tens of thousands of illusions could be created. Can create real clones and or switch places with them. * ''Thunderbolt Sword Technique ''- Lv.40(New Max) ** A sword technique which transform a portion of one’s powers to create a thunderbolt that was ten times stronger * '''''Mountain Shifting Sword - Lv.40(New Max) ** Used the power of the sword to guide the geographical positions, changing geomagnetism and the powers of the earth to guide the movements of the continental crusts. This in turn changed the terrain and created earthquakes. * Aquatic Sword Formation - Lv.40(New Max) ** Through exchanging energies with ether particles, one could condense the vapour in the air, turning them into Aquatic Sword Qis, and then position the Aquatic Sword Qis in a large expanse of space to form the Aquatic Sword Formation. One would then be able to condense the water vapor in a large area and then control the sword formation through the Aquatic Sword Qis, producing a tremendous destructive prowess and defense. ** The most amazing part of the Aquatic Sword Qis was that as long as one was able to form sufficient Aquatic Sword Qis, the amount of water vapor one could condense and control would be limitless. * Lightless Sword '- Lv.40(New Max) ** It gathered the light from the sun, causing all the rays from the sun within a hundred meter radius. * Zenith Light Sword Formation - '''Lv.40(New Max) -> (Became even stronger due to more fusions) ** Mix of Ninety Thousand Godly Demon Flash and Luminous Heaven Soaring Slash. ** Allowed the user to create fluctuating light swords which had temperatures ranging from -100 degrees Celsius to 2000 degrees Celsius. It could also create light swords to set up light sword formations * ''Thunder Immuring Earth Sword''' -'' Lv.40(New Max) ** Mix of the Thunderbolt Sword Technique and Mountain Shifting Sword. ** Allowed the user to stimulate the geomagnetism of the earth with electricity, turning flat land into mountains and mountains into valleys. It was a powerful sword technique that allowed one to change the terrain as one wished. It could even conduct thunderbolts through the humongous conductor, earth, and from there, electrocute the opponents without a sound * ''Phenomena Sword Formation ''- Lv.40(New Max) ** Mix of Thunder Immuring Earth Sword and Aquatic Sword Formation. ** Every phenomena of nature were related to sword arts, changing the entire world, and causing the universe to be merged into the sword formation. ** This sword formation could merge one’s sword intent into one’s vital energy and blood, using swords made of blood to set up the sword formation. One would be able to freely control lightning, mountains, and lakes which were within the perimeters of the sword formation. It could almost create most of the natural phenomenon in the world. This sword formation was also a protean sword technique that combined both attack and defense into one. * ''Prodigious Demolition Sword - Lv.40 (New Max)''-> (Became even stronger due to more fusions) ** Mix of Phenomena Sword Formation and Lightless Sword ** The Prodigious Demolition Sword was one which then combined the forces of the earth, water, fire, and wind, and turned them into demolition sword light to destroy everything in the world. Theoretically, how many streams of demolition sword light a person could create during battle would determine the amount of physical substance the person could destroy. * Flying Heaven Sword Technique '- Lv.Max'' ** A speed type Killing technique that accelerates magnetism through the trails formed by ether particles. ** Fused into one of his Killing Techniques. * ''(Enhancing)Zenith Light Sword Formation - Lv.40(New Max) '' ** Enhanced further by more synthesis of skills. * ''(Enhancing)Prodigious Demolition Sword''' - Lv.40 (New Max)'' ** Enhanced further by more synthesis of skills. * '(Enhancing)Ether Sword Ripples ** Enhanced further by more synthesis of skills. * Milky Way Sword Technique '- Lv.Max ** A technique which simulated the starry skies in the ancient times, using sword light in place of starlight to kill enemies. ** Fused Into Zenith Light Sword Formation * Great Solar Divine Sword '- Lv.40(New Max)'' ** High-Tempererature Killing Sword Technique. ** Fused into Ether Sword Ripples. * ''White Bone Divine Weapon '- Lv.40(New Max) ** A sword technique that could allow one to solely draw out their spine slowly. It was also a Killing technique that could constantly strengthen one’s backbone and the toughness of one’s bones. The reason why Fang Xingjian had decided on the White Bone Longsword was because his bones were at present innately sword bones. This was due to the Sword Bones specialty of a Heavenly Sword Sovereign. Additionally, this meant that the toughness of his bones was comparable to that of a Superior Divine Weapon of the same level. * (Enhancing)'''''Prodigious Demolition Sword Physique - Lv.40 (max) ** With his unrivalled talent, he changed the Prodigious Demolition Sword into the Prodigious Demolition Sword Physique. ** He could cover his entire body with demolition sword light, truly attaining the state of being one with the sword. Then he directly applied the demolition sword light onto the heavenly thunders and terrestrial magnetism forces between physical particles. This way, Fang Xingjian would be able to slice through almost anything in the world. * A great number of Sword Arts(Fused into main arts.) ** Eventide Sword Technique '- ''Lv(Max) ** '''Sanctuary Sword Technique - ''Lv(Max)'' * (Enhancing)Universal Truth Longsword '- Lv40(Max) ** Based on one of the Church of Universal Truth’s teachings of there being only one universal truth. It stresses on being the one and only in the entire world. Extreme dominance and the state of being the one and only are required, bringing out the disposition of being the one and only in the whole world. ** This sword technique isn’t just the a cultivation of sword theories. It is also a nurturing of one’s disposition and character. At the start, it might not be as good as many other sword techniques, but the further the cultivation advances, the greater the prowess. ** Right now, the Universal Truth Longsword which Xingjian is performing acts on pushing out all physical substances which aren’t a part of him. There is currently nothing within a radius of ten meters around him. He is already demonstrating the Universal Truth Longsword of at least level 20. ** Twist light and control it after lv.20 ** Defensive Sword Art * Star of Adjudication '- Lv(Max)'' ** Uses the power of faith to become stronger or otherwise it is useless. * ''1,000 Sword Arts from Martial Grading Plan''' - Lv.Max)'' ** Some were thrown away while the useful ones were fused into Mc's main skills and Universal Tuth Sword * '''''5000+ sword arts (You did read it right btw. Your eyes aren't the problem I swear) * Astral Obscurity Sword '- Lv.(Max) ** Skill by Heng Tianxiao ** Used unrivaled sword arts in search of those spatial gaps which were omnipresent, yet difficult to sense. Then, one’s physical body would enter the spatial gaps and from there, attack the enemies in the actual world purely with sword techniques. * ''Four God-Slaying Swords - Lv.(Max) - Technically 5'' ** Merged all of his sword techniques together. ('''''Astral Obscurity Sword, Universal Truth Longsword, Prodigious Demolition Sword Physique, Zenith Light Sword Formation, New Nine Sword Dragon Technique, Rebirth Sword Technique) ** A technique with the intention of slashing a person’s soul directly, with the intention of killing Divine level experts. ** First sword ‘'Rebirth'’ which increased one’s potential and tempered the attributes. ** Second sword 'Infiltrating Void' is a powerful sword technique that could enter through spatial gaps and penetrate through everything. It was traceless and undetectable. In comparison to the Astral Obscurity Sword, the Infiltrating Void was one notch higher. Even at the moment of the attack, the sword stances could still remain hidden. This prevented the opponent from being able to find out what had attacked them even until the moment of their death. ** Third sword 'Lightless Sword/Light Pursuit' is a sword technique of unrivaled speed, one that could slash out sword ripples which were several tens of times his agility. ** Fourth Sword 'All-Conquering' is an ultimate sword technique that combined all the Killing techniques Fang Xingjian had acquired. It could truly cut and slice through everything, even light. ** Fifth Sword 'Instant' is the greatest sword technique he has but it is intent rather than a technique so that's why it is the Four God-Slaying Swords. He merged the profoundness of the Infiltrating Void, Light Pursuit, and All-Conquering, using his comprehension of life and death, as well as time as the structure to create this. *** One which could bring a new sword into time *** The moment this sword attack was unleashed, time would come to a stop. After the sword attack ended, time would flow once again. *** Or it could be said that a sword that had not been there before had suddenly pierced into the river of time. *** Of course, throughout this entire process, Fang Xingjian could only send out one sword attack. He would not be able to do anything else. Furthermore, this sword attack could only be performed within a range of 100 meters. *** The sword, Instant, was one which would come and go without people knowing. It was a sword attack created from impossibilities. It was also a sword attack that could neither be dodged nor defended from. *** With Heaven's Volition, it becomes more terrifying. * Mountainous Sea’s Book of the Way '' * ''Six Heaven-Soaring Swords '- Lv.Max ** A sword technique that removed barriers and set precedence in sword arts by the Mystic Abyss Heavenly Emperor. His way of increasing Martial Will(All the way up to 7th tier). ** MC got it by learning the Intent ** It specialized in condensing the sword intent, creating shocks to the martial will, and attacking a person’s consciousness ** This sword technique is a technique where one’s heart is of paramount importance. The legacy was only a portrait of the Mystic Abyss Heavenly Emperor. It does not pursue any concrete stance or moves, and the crux of the sword technique lies in the cultivator’s heart. ** When someone below the Divine level performs it, they can slash out a person’s consciousness from their physical body, causing their consciousness to enter a state of chaos or even to be completely wiped out. ** For those who have attained the Divine level, they would be able to truly condense their martial will, which is also their sword intent, into a Six Heaven-Soaring Swords. They would be able to kill the consciousness and shake the will of their opponent. The sword technique is extremely powerful. * ''Five God-Slaying Swords '- '''Lv.40(New Max) ** 'Instant' was officially mastered and added. Each attack has it's own intent. * '''''Art of formations ** By Henry Clan * Other six sword techniques by the Mystic Abyss Heavenly Emperor'' '- ''Lv.50(New Max) ** Fused into the 5 God-Slaying Swords/Formation(Novel keeps going back and forth.) * Sword Arts and other Martial Arts of the Full Moon Shrine '- ''Lv.50(New Max) ** Added to his sword arts. * ''Moonlight King Physique ** The Full Moon Shrine’s method for condensing one’s martial will at the tier one of the Divine level. ** It condensed one’s martial will into an existence that was like the Moonlight King Physique. While it might not be amazingly strong, it could change in various ways and was extremely agile. It could also freeze all living things in the world. ** This showed Fang Xingjian a different direction in condensing one’s martial will, providing him with more information for him to condense his martial will. He never learned but referenced for his own Martial Will technique. * Cultivation methods for the second tier of the Divine level to shatter one’s physical body and move about through one’s will, as well as the means of completely turning one’s physical body into ether particles at the third tier of the Divine level. ** Info. for user. * Mingyue Mountain’s Formation ** Including a method that could absorb an extraordinary amount of will fragments, and then store and convert them into energy for the martial will. ** Added to Celestial Eradication Sword Formation * Techniques/Cultivation Methods from the Universal Astral Realm Book - Lv.Max'' ** ''Astral Spiritual Physique *** All living things were affected by astral powers, and the greatest astral power that affected them was naturally the power of the star under their feet. This force was also known by many other names, including gravitational forces. *** The Astral Spiritual Physique was the process of changing the balance of the gravity in one’s body, making use of the earth’s gravity to forcefully forge a conjured physique after combining with one’s martial will. *** They would be able to use the martial will directly to gather and make use of gravity, displaying endless and amazing prowess. With just the raising of a hand or a foot, there would be endless powers, and as one’s martial will increase, so would their ability to control the gravitational force. *** Used for his Sword Arts and reference **** ‘Gravity… it’s everywhere… **** ‘And it’s one of the strongest power to use against space and time.’ * Martial Arts Legacies of the Seven Great Clans ** Taught MC about more techniques about Martial Will, how to improve his physical body, and pass the future transitions of the divine level. Some sword arts were added to improve his sword arts while Martial Will's methods were referenced and added to the Heaven-Connecting Sword Physique. Others were discarded. ** Reforge physical body ** At the physical particle level, each of his physical particles seemed to have been completely changed. They became four-sided longswords, like Fang Xingjian’s Heaven-Connecting Sword Physique *** This was temporary. ** Then he started to retemper his own body by breaking it down and making it better by using methods he collected from the Clans. * Unknown Sword Technique that was similar to his Light Pursuit ** MC used it to upgrade Light Pursuit Intent/Sword that allowed it to control Gravity, Electromagnetic Forces, and Stronger Interaction. 3 of the 4 Major forces. * Heaven-Connecting Sword Physique. * Moon Relic Knowledge ** One that makes up for the flaws that the Heaven-Connecting Sword Physique had in the past. It can reforge my conjured physique and is a means of using nuclear powers to increase the conjured physique’s toughness to the degree of the Impasse Armor. It neglects influence from the martial will and is indestructible. ** Fused with Heaven-Connecting Sword Physique * Ancient Path of Hell’s and the Mage Association’s cultivation methods on reaching tier five of the Divine level ** For creating Divine Country and maximizing the efficiency of the 5th the tier of Divine level. * Multitudinous Emotional Connections Sword ** Bewitch others and refine emotions ** Fused with Light Pursuit to use microscopic illusions to bewitch people. ** Hearth Sword Path * A vast amount of techniques learned from other Factions that MC destroyed. ** Used for reference or improvement ** Hearth Sword path